Chipette Christmas oneshots: Snowballs
by Awesomo3000
Summary: On Christmas Eve, precisely one year after the Chipmunks' Christmas gifts to the Chipettes, the girls decide it would be a very good idea to return the favour to them. So Brittany comes up with a very fun idea for Alvin's gift in return for her romantic one... Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hey, guys, it's me, Awesomo3000! And I'm finally back with a new set of Christmas oneshots for the holidays before the big day! :)**

**I know, I haven't been updating my stories, particularly Chiplash, and I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting. But I have been CRAZY busy with the school production, homework, my presentation evening and preparing for the holidays, I just haven't had the time! And I've had a small bit of writer's block, which I freaking hate! Aargh! DX **

**But don't worry, the point is I'm here now, I'm back, I'm not dead, and I'll try to update my stories when I can. I promise. :)**

**Anyway, here's the first of the Christmas oneshots! I hope you enjoy it, and same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

The state of Los Angeles, California was coated. Layers of thick cold snow almost buried the neighbourhood of decorated, lit up houses, making it look like the top of a Christmas pudding. A few more snowflakes danced in the wind as they fell down from the sky while the evening moon hid timidly behind the clouds up above. Some children in their young ages were still playing merrily outside in the cold air, battling each other fiercely with freezing snowballs held in their possession. The joyful war was soon cut short by all their parents calling from their open front doors that they had to come inside if they wanted to be up early to unwrap their presents tomorrow morning.

At one particular household, Dave Seville and his six children, the world-famous musical stars, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all inside, putting up some of the final Christmas decorations for the big day tomorrow. Dave was busy in the living room, hanging some of the leftover baubles on any spaces on the tree he could set his eyes upon. The youngest and chubbiest of the Chipmunks, Theodore, was underneath the tall festive plant, curiously giving his presents a small shake as he silently wondered what surprising gift would be concealed for him inside the merry wrapping. Alvin, the oldest-by-five-minutes red clad chipmunk, was up on the mantel, spacing out some shrubs of holly around the family picture frames and Christmas ornaments. And the middle child of blue sweater and black round glasses, Simon was helping his adoptive father with putting the final touches on the tree's long bushy branches.

"Pfft, I knew the world wasn't going to end." Alvin boasted for possibly the hundredth time that week, "That Roland Emmerich guy who made that film of it was just trying to scare us." Once again, Simon rolled his blue eyes at his older brother's repetitive comment.

"Alvin, the moment the clock struck midnight on the 20th, you screamed and dived under your bed, yelling 'we're all gonna die, duck and cover!'" he responded without looking away from his work. Theodore chuckled quietly at this, his innocent reaction receiving a sharp glare from Alvin.

"Ahh, whatever." the chipmunk muttered, turning back to his embellishing the almost-finished mantel.

"Hey, Dave, where are the Chipettes?" asked Theodore after a few moments of silence and decorating.

"They're probably still upstairs in their rooms, doing some last wrapping for tomorrow." Dave responded, "We shouldn't interrupt them."

It was true; upstairs in the Chipettes' bedroom, behind the stubborn closed door, the three of them were all sitting on their beds, wrapping up their last gifts to the boys in holiday wrapping paper. Brittany, the oldest auburn-furred one, rested on her florescent pink bed covers, carefully covering Alvin's present with the coloured paper. Jeanette, the middle child, also bespectacled like her counterpart, was wrapping up Simon's last gift. And Eleanor, the youngest like Theodore, lay on her stomach, also gently coating her male counterpart's present in the bright Christmas wrapping she possessed. Finally, when it was done, Brittany proudly held up her neatly wrapped gift clutched in her paws.

"Oh, Alvin's gonna love this present, I just know it." She said to herself, before gently placing down beside herself.

"What'd you get him, Brittany?" called Eleanor from her bed.

"That new guitar he saw on eBay that he won't shut up about." Came the proud reply, "Well maybe this will finally keep him quiet."

"Yeah, until he starts playing it every day." The chubby green clad Chipette giggled. Brittany remained quiet for a few seconds before frowning slightly.

"Great, now you make me regret buying it." She muttered with a pout, earning her a small giggle from her younger sibling. Their sisterly conversation was suddenly bothered by something: Jeanette's silence. Instead of listening to them, she was busy fiddling with a corner of the wrapped paper, staring dreamily out into space.

"Hello? Earth to Jeanette?" called Brittany, jumping onto her sister's bed and waving her hand in front of the brunette Chipette's face. Instantly, she snapped out of her daydream, a small startled gasp emitting from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry, Brittany." She said, before smiling to herself again, "I was just remembering last year's Christmas, when Simon and me kissed for the first time." She sighed quietly again as the thought flooded back to her in a tidal wave…

0o0o0o0

_"Come on, let's go get ourselves cleaned up." With that, the two chocolaty chipmunks jumped down off the counter and headed towards the kitchen door. Suddenly, Simon stopped._

_"What is it?" asked Jeanette, sounding concerned. Simon turned to look at her and then smiled. He then wiped off the chocolate around her mouth and gave her another long passionate kiss, before finally breaking apart._

_"I love you, Jeanette." he said gently, "Merry Christmas." Smiling back at him, Jeanette leaned forward and gave him a kiss back._

_"I love you too, Simon." she replied._

0o0o0o0

"It was amazing." The bespectacled Chipette said at last, once the memory was over. Her two sisters both smiled to themselves as they too recalled the gifts the boys had given to them last Christmas.

"Yeah, I remember when Theodore showed me that film, _The Polar Express_, to make me never lose my Christmas spirit." Eleanor sighed happily as she remembered, "It was so beautiful."

"Or when Alvin sang that song to me and we kissed underneath the mistletoe." Brittany added with a content smile, "My God, that was so romantic." All three Chipettes let out a long exhale of contentment and bliss as the beautiful memories flashed inside their heads.

"And I've been thinking, maybe these gifts aren't enough for the boys." Jeanette continued, "I mean, they gave us their gifts last Christmas, so the least we could do is return the favour to them. You know, to show them that we really love them."

"You know what, Jeanette?" asked Eleanor after what seemed like a minute of silence and thinking, "Now that I think about it, that's a really good idea! What do you think, Britt?" The pink clad Chipette paused in thought for a few seconds until a smile finally crept across her face.

"Yeah, that _would_ be great!" she replied with a happy grin which gradually morphed into a sneaky one as she plotted her gift, "And I know just what I'm going to do for Alvin…" This earned her two puzzled yet slightly worried glances from her two siblings.

0o0o0o0

Downstairs, Dave and the three Chipmunks concluded their final decorating of the living room and all stepped back to give their handiwork some admiration.

"Well, another great job decorating, guys." Dave stated with a smile.

"Ah, you say that every year whenever we decorate this place, Dave." Alvin replied, "Although it is true." Simon rolled his eyes again as his brother's cockiness.

"Come on, guys, let's go finish wrapping the last of the girls' presents." Theodore suggested, tugging eagerly on the sleeve of Simon's signature blue sweater, making him chuckles slightly.

"Alright, Theodore, we're coming." He responded, following his younger brother up the stairs, Alvin lazily trailing behind. As soon as they reached the top of the staircase, the two chipmunks went straight into their own bedroom, careful not to interrupt their female counterparts in their room. Alvin reached the top last and started to push open the door to go in. His action, however, was cut short by a small pointed object colliding with the back of his head. Letting out a small cry of pain, Alvin irritably turned sharply just in time to see the girl's bedroom door shut.

_Brittany, without a doubt._ The red clad chipmunk thought as he rubbed the sore back of his furry head. He then bent down and opening the paper aeroplane, his hazel eyes scanning the words scrawled onto its creased white surface.

_Dear Alvin,_

_Meet me in the backyard in five minutes. And bring some warm clothing._

_It's important!_

_Brittany_

The chipmunk's eyes both widened in curiosity at the words. And slight. When she said something like that to him, it was usually to yell at him for either playing a prank on her or messing with her possessions. And I guess the "warm clothing" was because it was freezing outside. He silently prayed to God that it wasn't one of those choices as he made his way back down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he put on his chipmunk sized gloves and beanie before he went and leant against the back door nervously, his eyes fixed on the clock hanging on the wall over the lit fireplace. As of right now, the time currently read 8.15pm. As the arms of the clock slowly went around the circle shaped device, Alvin saw in the corner of his eye a familiar green dot running down the stairs.

"Oh, hey there, Elea…" His greeting remained unfinished as the chubby Chipette dashed straight into the kitchen and shut the door quickly.

"…nor." He finished lamely. Sighing to himself, he went back to leaning against the door's thick metal surface, whistling a quiet random tune to pass the time. Looking across at the clock again after a few minutes, he snapped out of his bored yet curious thoughts as he saw the big hand was now pointing at the 3.

"Alright, eight fifteen now." He muttered to himself. With that, he turned and gently pushed open the door, stepping outside onto the thick snow coating the porch.

"Umm… hello? Britt?" he called out cautiously into the lonely backyard, "You wanted to talk to me? Am I in trouble again?" Only the cold breeze responded. Just then, when he turned his head to the side, all he saw next was the round white shape of a snowball as it rocketed towards him and exploded straight in his face. Wiping the cold contents off his face, he looked to the right to see Brittany in her fluffy snowflake earmuffs and pink mittens, stifling a laugh as she dusted her snowy mittens off.

"You are if you're gonna lose to me, Alvie!" she called innocently. It took a few moments for the chipmunk to understand what he was out here for instead: a snowball fight.

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen!" he replied with a smirk, bending down and scooping a pawful of snow up in his gloves. Taking aim, he sprinted out onto the snow-covered lawn and hurled his freezing ball at the Chipette. Laughing out loud, Brittany dived out of the way of the icy projectile and onto a lump of snow, the snowball detonating against the wall instead of its intended target. Crouching behind the snow lump, the pink clad Chipette began making a whole bunch of snowballs from the slush around her. Smirking, Alvin used his arms to create his own wide lump of snow before making another snowball in his paws. The moment he stood up from his hiding space to launch his weapon, a faceful of snow rudely greeted him.

"Score two for Brittany!" the Chipette called smugly as she picked up another one of her prepared snowballs in her paw. The fight continued, laughs echoing throughout the night, snowball bombs whizzing through the air at their adversaries, each one missing barely. Finally, as Brittany turned around to grab another one of her snowy missiles, Alvin saw his chance. The Chipette fell forward into the snow, the back of her head covered in what was left of her male counterpart's snowball.

"Ha! He shoots, he scores!" Alvin called smugly, reaching down to grab another snowball from the side. But a quiet sound stopped him.

The sound of someone crying.

That particular someone being Brittany.

His brown eyes widening, the red clad chipmunk dropped his readied snowball and sprinted on all fours over to Brittany lying on a fetal position in the snow, quietly sniffing.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright?" he babbled worriedly, helping her to her feet, the auburn Chipette holding her paw over her eye.

"Alvin, I… I just… want to say… one thing." She said between sniffs.

"Yes, what is it?" Just then, the crying look from Brittany's face melted away into a smirk and she took her paw away from her eyes to reveal a big snowball clenches in it.

"Eat snow!" she cried, shoving the freezing ball into her counterpart's face, ignoring his muffled protests and laughs. Giggling, the two of them fell onto the snowy ground, Brittany lying on top of Alvin, the fur on his face glistening with tiny fragments of the shattered snowball. Both their laughs died down as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So how did you like your gift, Alvie?" asked the Chipette at last, a teasing smile spread across her face.

"Very much, Britt." Came the reply, Alvin also smiling coyly at her, "And for that, thank you." With that, he leant his head up and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. Moaning quietly, Brittany closed her electric blue eyes and deepened the kiss as her counterpart's paw gently caressed her cheek. The two loving chipmunks continued the kiss, not caring about the wet snow dampening their clothes. Finally, after a full minute, they both pulled apart and got up off the ground.

"I loved that, Brittany. The most fun gift I've had all year." Alvin said at last with a tender smile, taking his female counterpart's paw gently in his own, "Both the snowball fight _and_ the kiss." Smiling back, Brittany gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him into a deep caring hug.

"You're welcome, Alvin." She whispered into his ear, hugging the back of his neck gently, "Merry Christmas." Grinning, the red clad chipmunk hugged the female chipmunk back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Brittany." He replied, his paws caressing her back, "I love you."

"I love you too, Alvin."

**Well, that's the first of the girl's Christmas oneshots, I hope you all liked it! And same as always, guys, please read and review! :)**

**And don't worry, I'll update Chiplash and my Freakouts story when I get the chance.**

**And until the next Christmas oneshot tomorrow, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
